Naruto: A True Self's Path
by Kunoichi101
Summary: In Part I, Yori Yukisaki, a member of the Yukisaki clan of Inyogakure and twin son of Musashi Hyuga and Chinata Yukisaki, met a mysterious kunoichi named Megami, who seeks to find her true self. Yori began to help her to find her true self, but what will happen for them if they accept the truth about her true self? This story is a prequel to the Seven Stages of Nightmares.
1. Prologue: The Unknown Girl

**Prologue: The Unknown Girl**

Ten years ago, a mysterious man in the shadows appeared in Inyogakure, the hidden village of the Yin-Yang led by the Third Inyokage. He wore a gray cloak, concealing his body and appearance except his mouth. While appearing in Inyo, he carried a young girl, covered by a snow white cloak excluding a hood. She had white shoulder-length hair and pale skin. Right now, she was either unconscious or asleep while being held by him.

"Inyogakure... It's been a while eversince my defection," he said to himself.

He went to the Inyokage Mansion and looked at side by side and then behind. Knowing the coast is clear at the mansion, he began to put her down and was about leave Inyo. However on leaving, he noticed five Inyo ANBU appeared and ambushed him and the young girl. Four of them wore white martial artist attire that contained a long sleeve shirt, long pants, and martial artists while the leader of the five wore a black martial artist attire, almost similiar to the four. Unlike the ANBU who usually wore masks from Kirigakure and Konohagkure, the five Inyo ANBU wore gray blindfolds around their eyes, assumably seeing through them.

"Who are you and why did you trepass Inyogakure?" asked the leader of the ANBU.

The captain wore a black martial artist attire and his hair is brown shoulder-length hair. The gray-cloaked man didn't answer to the ANBU leader's question. He suddenly summoned dark flames surrounding him and disappeared completely, much to the ANBU's shockly surprise.

"Captain, he's getting away! We must go after him," said the ANBU member with a black long braided hair.

"Let him go. It will be difficult to chase after the enemy in the middle of the late night," said the captain.

"Captain," said the female ANBU with black long hair tied in a Chinese buns.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe there's something for you to see," she explained.

"Something?" the captain replied. She showed him to the young girl wearing a white cloak, who was left by the mysterious man with a gray cloak. Much to his surprising confusion, he began to wonder why the enemy left a young girl here at the Inyokage mansion. "A young girl?"

"Yes, I examined on her and I'm not sure she's connected to the enemy." she stated. "She's all right though he didn't do anything to her. Right now, she seems somehow unconscious at some point."

The young white-haired girl began to open her silver eyes slowly and the captain and the female member of the Inyo ANBU noticed the latter had regained her consciousness.

"Are you all right?" the female member asked to the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Me...ga...mi..."

After the girl answered her name, the captain of the Inyo ANBU began to ask her something with the enemy, "Are you connected to the enemy who left you?"

She became bewilderment when the captain asked her about the enemy who left her and disappeared.

"The enemy? What enemy? I don't remember he left me here."

After she answered, she began to pass out again all the sudden. Much to the captain's great confusion, he realized that the young girl seems don't remember about the gray-cloaked enemy. He became uneased about the enemy's purpose and unknown plan.

"Captain..."

With a dificult and confused decision about the young girl they encountered, he began to give orders to his group members immediately.

"Three of you, make a top-secret information about the enemy with a gray cloak and the young girl," he requested the three ANBU members and then the female member. "Take her to the hospital for medical examination."

"What about you, Captain?" she asked as she began to carry her.

He became calm as he was about to reply, "I will notify Inyokage-sama right before dawn."

At the mansion of the Inoyokage, the ANBU captain had a conservation as he made promise to himself. The Third Inyokage was an elder man wearing a Kage attire with black haori and a white sash.

"It's very mysterious for you to come in the late night until dawn, Yoshiro." said the Inyokage.

The captain of the Inyo ANBU was Yoshiro as he took off the blind fold, showing his black eyes.

"Yes, I apologized for disturbing you, Inyokage-sama."

"No need to apologize, Yoshiro. Can you tell me why you came?"

Yoshiro knew it's about the mysterious enemy who came her and left a young girl.

"There was an enemy invaded our village and left a young girl," he explained.

The Inyokage noticed that a young girl was left by the enemy for a mysterious reason.

"A young girl? What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name's Megami. The problem is that she doesn't remember if she is connected to the enemy."

"Megami." the Inyokage replied the name of the young girl. "A young girl doesn't know what happened?"

Yoshiro nodded. While the two having a conservation about the young girl Megami, the female ANBU member came to them with a concern face.

"Captain."

"What's wrong?" asked Yoshiro.

"It's about the young girl you two were talking about. The medical-nin made medical examination for Megami and then..." she stopped saying to end about Megami.

"And then what?" Yoshirio replied.

"I can't tell about her, but..."

"Please tell me. This young girl is connected to the enemy you two encountered, am I correct?" mentioned the Inyokage.

The female ANBU had no choice, but to tell Yoshiro and the Inyokage about Megami.

"The young girl... She's not human," she answered.

Much to Yoshiro and the Third Inyokage's shock, they heard that Megami is not human.

"Not human?" Yoshiro implied shockly.

"Yes." she answered, nodding her head.

The Third Inyokage suddenly noticed the girl, who wasn't human, was similiar to the research from someone who defected from Inyogakure before it happened here.

"With Megami not human... I believe it's related to the former Sannin from our village before his defection," he explained.

The two ANBU members noticed that it was _him_, who's a Sannin like Yoshiro.

"You mean..." Yoshiro implied about the person.

"Yes..." the Inyokage answered. "By the morning, give Megami a surname from myself. She'll be called Megami Nozomi. Also, make sure not to let every villagers and shinobi know about her, not being a human unlike the rest of us."

"Yes, sir!" said the female member of the Inyo ANBU and Yoshiro.

"And especially..."

"What's wrong, Inyokage-sama?" she asked.

"If this young girl became stronger than anyone else... give her a title. The goddess with pride, Hokori no Megami."

The story of the girl named Megami was about to begin. Will she know about herself once she remembers?


	2. Chapter 1: A Crimson Butterfly Kunoichi

This chapter will be about Yori's first met with Megami. The Sun Moon Lake is reference of a location from Taiwan

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Crimson Butterfly Kunoichi**

Seven years later, a boy named who was a chunin after he passed the Chunin exams. He is an average boy with white eyes and a brown shoulder-length hair in a ponytail. As a chunin, he wore a black Chinese short-sleeves shirt and black medium pants above ankles with martial artist shoes.

"Another day, another mission accomplished," said Yori, talking to himself. He was talking a walk after completing his solo mission. He wondered what to do next after completing the mission. "I think I'll go to visit Kaa-san right now."

The reason that Yori was going his hahaue Chinata Yukisaki was because he stayed at the Yukisaki clan with his cousin Tsukida and uncle Okami Yukisaki. When he was born, his chichiue Musasi Hyuga, the former branch member from the Hyuga clan of Konohagakure, passed away from a unknown disease. Her hahaue had something important to do before Musashi's death, so she left him in care of her onii-san Okami, who's the current head at that time. After Chinata returned, she told Okami to look after Yori when Musashi had passed away, much to her sadness. Despite that, Okami suggested to Chinata that Yori can visit her on autumn and occasions such as a lunar festival and Chinese New Year. She agreed with Okami after she became happy as he cheered her up.

After deciding to visit his haha, the two chunins noticed Yori and came to him all the sudden.

"Yori!"

The two chunins were wearing the Chinese martial attires as well, considering as the traditional or casual style in Inyogakure.

"Hey, do you have time, Yori?" the black spiky-haired chunin asked him.

"Well... Yes?" he confusingly replied.

"Good! Here's a rumor for you, then."

Yori became bewildered.

"What's going on? Rumor?"

The two chunins noticed that Yori never heard a recent rumor after he came back from his mission.

"I guess it's your luck, Yori!" the black short-haired chunin answered.

"According to a rumor, a famous kunoichi always appeared with red butterflies on the garden bridge of the Sun Moon Lake."

"A famous kunoichi at the Sun Moon Lake?" Yori replied. "With red butterflies around her?"

"She was called Hokori no Megami. She's very beautiful with her appearance and her outfit is special."

"Yes, that's true." he agreed with his teammate.

"Hokori no Megami?" Yori replied. "I don't know this rumor is true. Anyway, thanks for giving information and I have to go something important."

Yori left after listening the rumor about the Inyo kunoichi with red butterflies, the Hokori no Megami, and went to visit his haha. While going to visit her, he began to wonder about the rumor the two chunins mentioned.

_"Hokori no Megami..."_ he thought. As he kept walking, he suddenly noticed he was at the Sun Moon Lake much to sudden strange surprise. _"How did I..."_

Looking around him, Yori noticed the people aren't here at the lake.

"No one didn't come here. I wonder," he said to himself. Suddenly, a red butterflly appeared in front of Yori, much to his noticed surprise. "A red butterfly?"

It began to beckon him to follow it. Yori followed the butterfly and found someone at the garden bridge, a girl with a white hime-cut long hair to her waist and silver moon eyes, wearing a white Chinese sleeveless medium qipao with butterflies textures and white arm sleeves. She had white long socks and martial artist shoes.

_"That girl..."_

After meeting a kunoichi, Yori saw red butterflies surrounding her while she watches them. With a girl appeared at the Sun Moon Lake, he knew that the girl he met and saw was the prideful goddess by remembering the two chunin's words.

_"According to a rumor, a famous kunoichi always appeared with red butterflies on the garden bridge of the Sun Moon Lake."_

_"She was called Hokori no Megami. She's very beautiful with her appearance and her outfit is special."_

"Hokori no Megami..." he whispered.

Suddenly, the girl noticed that someone was watching her as she turned around and saw Yori, much to his sudden surprise. After seeing him, her face seems emotionless with a faint smile.

_"Her face, it seems like that she doesn't have emotions somehow." _he stated.

"What's your name?" she asked Yori.

Yori realized that she asked for his name after meeting her in person. He introducted himself to her, "Yori Yukisaki."

"Yori," she realized. "Then this is my first time meeting someone like you."

"Are you the famous kunoichi who was called Hokori no Megami?" he implied. "I'm sure it is you because of those red butterflies."

The Hokori no Megami nodded and answered, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Well... It's my first time for meeting in person. Even I heard about you as well."

"I see."

Yori began to wonder about those red butterflies that are surrounded her. Also, those butterflies were somehow to special at some point.

"Um... Those butterflies. They're always surrounding you. Can you tell me why?" he asked.

Megami wondered about the butterflies whenever they are always with her for a reason. "I'm not sure... they're always stay with me, no matter where I go," she answered. "They first appeared after I graduated Academy, passed the Chunin exams, and now I became Jonin."

"A Jonin!" surprised Yori. "No wonder you're really Hokori no Megami after all."

"Yes. It's because I'm special after all."

Yori forgot the he was planning to visit his kaa-san after meeting the goddess with pride. "Ah! I forgot! I need to visit Kaa-san right now!" he shocked.

Before he was about to leave, Yori wondered what's her name.

"Hey, I almost forgot. What's your name?" he asked.

The goddess noticed that Yori wanted to know her name and began to answer, "Megami. My name is Megami."

Yori surprised that her name is Megami similiar to her title, Hokori no Megami.

"Whenever I'll see you next time, maybe I'll talk with you, Megami. I'm in hurry right now. See you later." he waved at Megami as he started to leave after meeting her.

Megami watched Yori left after talking with him. She looked at the mirror of the lake and wondered about herself.

_"Somehow... I have a strange but familiar dream I always saw."_ she thought looking her reflection. _"I want to know... about my true self."_


	3. Chapter 2: My True Self

This chapter will be about Megami telling Yori about her dream.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My True Self**

The next day after Yori's first met Megami, he began to check at the Sun Moon Lake to make sure if she's here just now. As he came to the lake, he noticed that Megami was here just like his first met from yesterday.

"Megami." he called her.

Megami heard and noticed that Yori came here once again. "Yori-kun... You came."

"I'm just making sure if you're still here." Yori answered.

After meeting Megami again, the two shinobi watched the crimson butterflies, fluttrering around and showing the reflections on the lake.

"Those butterflies looked special unlike the other butterflies. This is my first time seeing them with a crimson color," he commented. As he turned his head to Megami, he noticed something bothering her just now, seeing her face became disquiet. "Megami, what's wrong?"

The goddess heard Yori asked her something and replied to him, "Is it okay to tell you something?"

"Something? Tell me anything." Yori noticed as he answered to her.

After his answer, she began to tell him something that was important to her all the sudden.

"I was wondering about my dream I always have before I met you. Things I saw seems to be familiar, but it's somehow mirages to me. I want to know about this dream after I realized I want to know about my true self."

Yori surprised that Megami told him about her dream and true self she wanted to know. "Your true self? You want to find your true self, right?" he implied.

"Yes," she nodded. "Whenever I keep having that dream, I kept thinking and wondering about my current self. A reason why I was respected by the Inyo shinobi as the Hokori no Megami and a Jonin. They praise me so much and they know I'm special because of my talents."

After she told Yori about her dream, he began to realize that this dream was important to her. _"A dream about Megami's true self, huh?"_

He knew that he could help Megami although he first met her yesterday and began to tell her something, "Megami, if your dream about your true self is important to you, then let me help."

Megami suddenly surprised and turned her head at Yori except her face felt emotionless. "Yori-kun, are you sure?" she asked.

"Well, I have to. I know finding your true self is important to you just now, so I'll help you no matter what."

She realized and began to smile faintly at Yori as she replied to him, "Thank you, Yori-kun."

After Megami thanked him, Yoshiro, afar away from the lake where she and Yori were at the bridge, became concern about Megami's true self though he knew the fact about her since he and his ANBU peers discovered her seven years ago.

"Yori, is this you really wanted? To find Megami's true self?" he asked to himself.

He left at the Sun Moon Lake as he turned away from the two shinobi though he knew the truth about Megami for some reasons.

After Yori began to help Megami to find her true self, the Third Inyokage became worried about the young kunoichi, watching at the sky with less clouds from his Inyokage office. Suddenly, a knock appeared from the door as he was about to answer.

"Come in."

The door was opened and the person who knocked was Yoshiro after he left at the lake where Yori promised Megami to find her true self. Still right now, he still became concern about Yori.

"Yoshiro, is something wrong?" the Inyokage asked.

"Yes..." the Sannin answered. "I have... a concern feeling about my student Yori."

Yori is Yoshiro's apprentice after Akuma, his first student, of the Hikari clan became Jonin before the Inyo Sannin was chosen to become Yori's master when he graduated Academy. Despite Yoshiro as his master, Yori didn't have two comrades, but he always respect his master.

"Can you tell me, Yoshiro? I believe this is my first time to see you concern when you mentioned your student," the Kage stated.

Yoshiro knew about Megami after he discovered that she doesn't have memories about Yokami, who left her in Inyogakure for a mysterious reason.

"It's about Megami. Yori promised her to help her find her true self," he explained. "According to the researches about her we received in secret, she always have the same dream."

"Yes, but there's something about Yori as well. A question for your opinion just in case. Will he accept the truth about her after he finds her true self?" he implied.

Yoshiro became suddenly shocked although his student already promised her to find her real self.

"Inyokage-sama, I know Megami didn't remember about herself. With her memories will return and show her the true reason about herself..."

"Yoshiro, I understand," the Inyokage exclaimed. "If this is very important to you, then I order you to keep an eye on your student and Megami. However, on your top secret mission... if anything what happens to her, without any choice to stop Megami, summon the Inyo ANBU if it's urgent."

The Inyo Sannin became sudden surprised, but more with shock as the Inyokage gave him a top scecret mission to keep an eye on Megami and Yori. He knew he had to accept this mission when it comes to Yori.

"Yes, Inyokage-sama." he replied as he accepted the mission. "Excuse me. I will be leaving soon."

He bowed at the Inyokage and left his office as he began to close his door. After he left, Yoshiro began to grip his right hand, knowing he have to make sure not to let Yori to realize his secret mission.

"Yori... I'm sorry." he apologized to himself. "I have no choice... although you're helping Megami to find her true self."

With Yori's master Yoshiro received his mission that was secret to keep an eye on him and Megami, her path to her true self was yet about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3: The Seirei Village

This chapter will be Yori's and Megami's the mission to the Seirei Village with Tsukida Yukisaki and Yoshiro while finding her true self.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Seirei Village**

Ten days had passed after Yori promised Megami to help her finding her true self and Yoshiro received a secret mission from the Third Inyokage, to keep a cautious eye on the two. He and the goddess tried to find clues about her true self, however they can't find something that was connected to her dream.

The next day, Yori and Megami were summoned by the Third Inyokage himself. The two shinobi joined with Yoshiro and Tsukida Yukisaki, Yori's cousin and the son of the head, Okami Yukisaki. Tsukida became a Jonin and he had two teammates, Seiichi and Kuta. They were led by Hibari Hikaru, the leader of the Hikaru clan and like Yoshiro, the Inyo Sannin.

The Inyokage had a request from the Seirei Village. Ayumu gave an important mission about the Seirei Village.

"The Seirei Village requested us to protect the village. This village is important to the villagers as well. When a villager passed away, those who are important won't forget about them," The Inyokage explained to Yoshiro, Yori, Megami, and Tsukida. "The enemy such as the shinobi were after this village, however. A request about this mission was from Ayumu, the dream shopkeeper. This mission is to get rid of those shinobi from the Seirei. Once you get rid of the enemy shinobi, return to Inyogakure."

After giving the mission to protect the Seirei village, they finally came here.

"So this is the Seirei village," Tsukida realized.

"You finally came," the chief of the Seirei Village came towards the Inyo shinobi as a greeting. "I've been waiting for your arrival."

The village chief of this village is an elderly man, wearing a gray kimono with an obi and his feet were bare-footed. He held a wooden staff with his right hand. Yori noticed that the villagers were barely seen such as women and children. He wondered why there were less people and began to ask the village chief.

"I have a question," he said to the chief.

"What is it?"

"What happened to the other villagers? All I see are women and some children after we came here. Did something happened?"

The village chief knew about the villagers with a saddness sigh. He answered to Yori's question, "Our people... were somehow spirited away."

"Spirited away?" Yori replied those answers with a sudden, but confused shock.

"It's because of the enemy shinobi. Every night, they captured our people even their children. I don't understand why, but I have a feeling that they'll come back to capture our people again tonight."

"So you requested us to protect you and stop the enemy from kidnapping your villagers," Yoshiro answered to the village chief.

"Please... stop those shinobi." he begged Yoshiro and his teammates.

"We will. You and the others stay in this village, and don't make a sound," The Inyo Sannin told the chief. "We'll find those shinobi who kidnapped your villagers starting tonight."

This night, Yoshiro and Tsukida protected the village while Yori and Megami searched for the enemy.

_"Kidnapping villagers by the enemy shinobi?"_ he thought with an anxiety look on his face. _"I don't understand. Why would they do that!?"_

"What's wrong, Yori-kun?" Megami saw Yori, wondering.

Yori surprised with shock as Hokori no Megami asked him. He answered, "Sorry, I was wondering about the enemy. But I'm sure we'll find them and stop them at all cost."

"I see." the goddess understood Yori. Suddenly, she saw the enemy with a quick notice. She watched closely the enemy and saw their forehead protector. Seeing the forehead protector, she realized those might be the enemy shinobi. "Yori-kun, I found the enemy. They're heading towards the village Tsukida-sama and Yoshiro-sama are protecting."

He became shocked after hearing from Megami. "We've to go after and stop them!"

After finding the enemy shinobi, Yori began to use his six dark clones. _"Yami Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Six darks clones with the user's appearance appeared surrounding the user. Yori commanded them to go stop the enemy, ambushing them. The six ambushed the enemy shinobi and Yori and Megami confronted them.

_"Those forehead protectors... They're from Otogakure?"_ He noticed their forehead protectors. "I won't let you kidnap the villagers of the Seirei village."

One of the Otogakure shinobi noticed Yori's forehead protector around his forehead.

"An Inyo shinobi? That explains those clones of yours."

"Don't underestimate me," Yori provoked them a serious face.

He and his six clones came towards the Oto shinobi in six battles. Six clones defeated the other and Yori faced the last shinobi. He noticed that Megami didn't do anything, only watching the battle. Realizing, the last shinobi went towards Megami, showing Yori shock.

"Megami!"

However, Hokori no Megami didn't show hesitation and summoned a dark naginata, killing the last shinobi. With that, the five Oto shinobi became shocked, seeing their comrade get killed by Megami. They retreated and Yori noticed them with sudden bewilderment, seeing them fleeing away. He went towards Megami and realized that she wasn't hurt.

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay, Yori-kun. I know you're very concern about me," she replied with a faint smile while her face was still yet emotionless.

"Well, we need to inform Yoshiro-shisho about the Oto shinobi right now. I believe they might come back the next night."

"Right."

Yori and Megami returned back to the Seirei village after discovering the kidnappers were from Otogakure. Meanwhile, the five Oto shinobi came to the young man, wearing a gray and black samurai attire with black tabi and straw sandals. His black hair tied in a ponytail with his bangs covering his right black eye. His katana was around his waist.

"Inyogakure, huh?" said the samurai.

"Yes, sir. We encountered two shinobi while heading to the village." said the Oto shinobi, who explained the results back then after retreating.

"I believe there are four shinobi from that village. Yoshiro the Inyo Sannin, two members of the Yukisaki clan, and a kunoichi."

"So what should we do, Ikari-san?" the shinobi asked.

"You and the others return back to Otogakure," Ikari answered. "I'm going to the Seirei village by myself."

"Ikari-san? Are you sure?"

The silent and dependent samurai showed his glare at the Oto shinobi with a reply, "I won't get caught that easily like the rest of you. I'll keep an eye of those Inyo shinobi and wait for the nighttime."


	5. Chapter 4: Forbidden Secrets

This chapter will about Megami and Yori finds an abandoned laboratory in a cave near by the Seirei village.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Secrets**

The next day after encountering the Oto-nin, Yori and the others kept protecting the villagers and the Seirei village. Right now, he and Megami patrolled the village. While patrolling the village, Yoshiro came to the two.

"You two should take a break. I'll take patrol," said Yoshiro.

"Okay," Yori replied.

The two shinobi began to take a break and looked around the village for a while. While walking, they saw Tsukida came to him.

"Yori, I need your help just in case," said Tsukida. "Can you come with me?"

"Well, sure. I'll help. What about you, Megami?"

"I think I'll pass. I'll look around then." she replied.

After talking to Yori and Tsukida, Megami started to walk as she looked around the Seirei village. After seeing her off, they started to walk to the destination.

"You sure got along with Megami-sama, Yori." Tsukida complied.

"Huh? What did you mean?"

"Before we got this mission, I heard some gossips about you and her. You visited her at the Sun Moon Lake every time." he answered.

"I see." Yori replied.

"From what I heard about Megami-sama, she doesn't have two teammates and a squad leader when she became genin." Tsukida stated.

Yori became surprised that Megami doesn't have a team when she was a genin back then.

"Really?"

Tsukida nodded.

"Tell me, Yori. Is there a reason why you're with Megami-sama?" he asked, curiously.

Yori noticed that Tsukida asked him a question.

"Well... I have to help her." he answered.

"Help her?"

"I want to help Megami because she wants to know about her true self," Yori explained. "She told me about her dream back then. That's why I have to help her."

"I see," Tsukida realized. "Good luck for helping her to find her true self then."

"Yeah."

As the two Yukisaki members came to help the villagers, Megami walked around the Seirei village and suddenly noticed something outside of the village. Meanwhile, Yoshiro summoned the Inyo ANBU just in case. The four members Yoshiro summoned were those who found Megami seven years ago.

"Make sure that the enemy didn't attack the Seirei village or abduct the villagers." Yoshiro commanded.

"Understood," the four replied.

"And also... keep a cautious eye on Megami."

"Understood."

After Yori helped the villagers with Tsukida, he went looking for Megami. As he looked for her, he saw her looking at something.

"Megami."

She heard Yori and saw him.

"Yori-kun."

"What're you looking at?" he asked.

Megami pointed at the cave she was looking at just now.

"There's a cave outside of the village," she answered.

"A cave?" Yori replied.

She nodded. "I think there might be clues about my true self. We should check it out."

After seeing a cave, they entered and began to explore. Exploring the unknown cave, the two found a laboratory that was abandoned for long time.

"Is this?" Yori implied.

The laboratory contained some test pillars that were now broken and research papers on the ground and tables.

"A laboratory?" Megami answered, curiously.

"I wonder who used this place." he wondered, suspiciously while seeing the broken test pillars.

Megami came towards the papers on the ground and read the information. Suddenly, she felt pain as she clutched her head while reading the research papers. Yori shockly noticed that Megami was in pain just now.

"Megami, what's wrong? Megami."

"I'm fine. It's just a headache," she answered.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think there's clues around here."

They left the cave as the sun was about to set. During the night, the Inyo shinobi finished patrolled, knowing that there were no enemies just now. Yoshiro was somewhere else while Yori and Tsukida were asleep except for Megami, who was still awake in the middle of the night. She stood up and went to the cave where she and Yori found. She began to enter the cave once again to find more clues about herself.

The next day, Yori went looking for Megami in the Seirei village, but he can't find her somewhere.

"Megami, where are you?" he wondered.

Yoshiro came to Yori while partolling the village.

"Yori, what are doing here? You're suppose to patrol with Tsukida," he asked.

"Um, I'm just looking for Megami right now. When I woke up, she wasn't here." explained Yori.

Yoshiro realized with a worry look as Yori noticed something with his shisho.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sure Megami will come back."

Yori knew that Megami might return soon for patrolling the Seirei village.

"You go on patrol the village until Megami comes back," Yoshiro told him.

"Understood," Yori replied.

Yori and Tsukida patrolled the Seirei village all day until sundown. As the sun set, the night came. While still patrolling, Yori still noticed that Megami still was not here.

"Still worry about Megami-sama?" Tsukida asked.

"Yeah... I hope anything didn't happen to her."

They suddenly saw shadows of the enemy and began to go after them. They confronted the Oto shinobi once again and fought them. As they defeated the Oto shinobi, they suddenly noticed that their enemy became kage bunshin.

"Kage Bunshin?" Tsukida noticed. "I don't understand. Last night, there were no enemies and now we fought these kage bunshin. What's going on?"

Suddenly, a young girl came to Yori and Tsukida. She was from the Seirei village after she came to the Inyo shinobi. She panted after finding them.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Yori asked.

"Please help... The Seirei village," she plead. "It's on flames..."

Yori and Tsukida became shocked and hurried to the Seirei village, only to see the village burned with flames.

"The Seirei village!?" Tsukida shocked.

"What's happening?" Yori implied.

They went towards the blazing village and searching for the villagers, but they only saw them dead.

"The villagers... They're dead," the Yukisaki heir noticed.

"Who did this?" Yori asked with bewilderment.

They saw Yoshiro and the village chief, who got wounded. They came towards them after finding the two.

"Yoshiro-shisho. What's going on? The villagers were killed," explained Yori.

"I just noticed the smoke while searching for the enemy and quickly came back. I only saved the remaining villagers even the village chief," Yoshiro explained.

"Where are they then?" Tsukida asked.

"The Inyo ANBU took the remaining villagers to safety after saving them."

"Did you know who did this, Yoshiro-shisho?" Yori asked.

Yoshiro became hesitant for his student's question, knowing who burned the Seirei village and slaughtered the villagers.

"Yoshiro-shisho?"

"It's that kunoichi you're with..."

The Inyo shinobi surprised that the villager chief barely talked while being wounded.

"That kunoichi?" Yori replied.

"The one with white long hair. She did this... She killed our people. She had that terrifying face while destroying our village—" The village chief coughed painfully while explaining to Yori. "She's a monster... She's no human... I can tell by looking at her face."

"A kunoichi with white long hair," Yori became shocked.

The one who destroyed the Seirei village and killed the villagers was actually Megami. He never knew that Megami did this.

"Where is she?! There's no way Megami did this!" Yori refused.

"Yori..." said Tsukida.

"She went outside of our village. There was a cave near by."

After hearing the words from the village chief, Yori noticed that she went to a cave where he and Megami investiagated. He began to go after Megami, leaving Tsukida and Yoshiro to look after the chief.

"Yori!" Yoshiro yelled.

Yoshiro tried to stop Yori, but the flames got in the way. Yori kept running as he was going to the cave where Megami was now. As he kept running, he became confused about Megami after knowing that she destroyed the Seirei village and slaughtered the villagers.

_"I don't understand... Why, Megami? What happened to you?"_

Somewhere inside the cave, Megami was at the abandoned laboratory. She was standing, looking at the papers she found the other day. And then, she smiled deviously for the very first time.

"It's true... I wasn't born," she said to herself. "I was created... by someone who left Inyogakure."

The truth about the Hokori no Megami was revealed. What was her true self she finally found at the abandoned laboratory used by a missing-nin from Inyo?


	6. Chapter 5: A Terrified Truth

This chapter is about the true self of Megami and the shocking truth about her dark past and connection to the abandoned laboratory.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Terrified Truth**

After finding out that Megami destroyed the Seirei village and slaughtered its villagers, Yori went to the cave and find her somewhere in the abandoned laboratory.

_"Megami... What happened to you?" _Yori wondered with a confused look on his face. He noticed that she found her true self by herself and it made her changed. He shook his head hastily, refusing to believe this reason. _"No. It can't be right."_

He entered the laboratory and found Megami.

"Megami!"

She looked at Yori with blood and a changed look on her face. She was smiling differently and for the very first time.

"Megami?"

"You're finally here, Yori-kun." said Megami.

Yori became confused and shocked after seeing her different.

"Megami..."

"Hm? What's the matter? You became very speechless, Yori-kun."

Yori hesitated. "Megami, tell me. Tell me it's not true. You didn't do it, right? You didn't mean to kill the villagers, right?" he asked.

Megami noticed that Yori asked her if she killed the villagers of the Seirei village. After hearing his question, she began to chuckle, much to Yori's confusion.

"I can't help it. I never knew I've changed after finding out about myself. I felt changed and then I finally remember."

Yori began to realize that Megami found about her true self on her own.

"You mean... you found your true self?" he implied.

"Yes, I found my true self. However, my true self is different. I'm different from you, Yori-kun, especially everyone." she answered.

"Different?"

"I'm not human."

Yori shockly reallized that Megami answered that she wasn't human than she looks. He became confused after hearing from her about her true self. He began to ask himself. Is her true self not human like the rest of them?

"Not human...?" he replied with a shockly and vastly confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't born; I was created by someone." she answered.

"Created?"

"Long ago, someone, who is a missing-nin from Inyogakure, created humans. However, creating humans is very forbidden. His experiments were discovered by the Third Inyokage, thus forcing him to leave the village as the missing-nin."

"A missing-nin from Inyogakure?!" Yori shocked.

"Like Yoshiro-sama and Hibari-sama, he was one of the Sannin of Inyogakure. Also, Yokami is my created chichiue. I never knew that he would create me as his own created daughter." Megami stated. "And also... I finally remember from seven years ago. Otou-sama left me in Inyogakure after I was created."

"After you're created, you were left in Inyogakure seven years ago?"

"It only happened when I don't have memories of being left seven years ago. After being created and taken to Inyogakure, I never have memories of my own until I read this journal," Megami answered, showing an old journal to Yori. "This journal belonged to my created chichiue until he abandoned his laboratory and left this as well after I was created."

"Megami..." Yori became speechless after he never realized that Yokami left Megami seven years ago.

Suddenly, an Inyo Chou appeared on Yori's shoulder and informing him in private. After it informed him, Yori became shocked that he had no choice, but to kill her. The Inyo Chou, who was here to inform him, was sent by Yoshiro. With his face became pale after was ordered to kill her without any choices, he reluctantly obeyed his shisho's order to kill Megami as he prepared himself to fight her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you stay alive after destroying the Seirei village and killing its villagers." Yori prepared to fight her.

"Does that mean... you'll have to kill me, right?" Megami implied.

Yori hesitated and replied, "I have to... It's an order from Yoshiro-shisho."

Megami summoned her dark naginata as she prepared to fight Yori. After the battle began, Yoshiro and the Inyo ANBU came to the abandoned laboratory and found Yori wounded severely with shock.

"Yori!" Yoshiro exclaimed.

"I'm on it," said the female Inyo ANBU as she began to heal Yori. While she's healing him, Yori opened his eyes and saw Yoshiro and the Inyo ANBU.

"Yoshiro-shisho..." Yori replied. He began to feel in pain after his short and quick battle with Megami.

"Just hang in here. Don't push yourself," said Yoshiro. "Where's Megami?"

Yori noticed that he didn't see Megami after he was quickly defeated and wounded. "I'm sorry... I couldn't stop her and I don't know where is she right now after she quickly defeated me and spared my life..." he answered.

He began to pass out due to his wounds from the battle while the female Inyo ANBU healed him.

"Captain," one of the Inyo ANBU went towards Yoshiro and showed him an old journal.

"A journal?" Yoshiro replied.

"You have to read this."

After the Inyo ANBU gave an old journal to Yoshiro, Yoshiro began to read an old journal and then became shock.

"This is..." Yoshiro became extreme shocked after reading the journal.

"It belonged to Yokami, Captain Yoshiro. This journal showed about his researches and experiments. And there's more, he also created Megami as well as his own created daughter.''

Yoshiro never knew that Yokami created Megami and realized that the gray cloaked intruder who left Megami Inyogakure seven years ago was actually Yokami himself. However, the question is why. Why would Yokami left Megami seven years ago in Inyogakure?

"Are the remaining villagers of the Seirei village safe?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes, we took them back to Inyogakure." the Inyo ANBU member replied.

"I see... I'll inform the Inyokage when we return back to Inyo. This mission is now forced to become failure for now." Yoshiro complied.

With the mission became a failure forcely, Yoshiro informed the Inyokage about the mission and the destruction of Seirei village destroyed by Megami.

"I never knew... that Megami would destroy the Seirei village after finding her true self." said the Inyokage.

"Many villagers are already killed by Megami and we only saved the remaining villagers except for the village chief who died from the wounds." Yoshiro explained. "And also, I found something important that is connected to Megami as well."

He showed an old journal to the Third Inyokage from Yokami's former and abandoned laboratory.

"This old journal belonged to Yokami after his defection. This journal shows information about Yokami's researches and experiments as well. And I believe that Megami read this as well."

"Is that so? Then Megami realized that her true self is not human." said the Third Inyokage.

"Yes, Megami is created seven years ago before she was left by Yokami. Right now, we looked for her, but she is nowhere to be found."

The Third Inyokage concerned as he began to realize that Megami was trying to find her created chichiue after finding about her true self.

"I believe that Megami is looking for Yokami although she's his created daughter." he complied. "How's Yori? Is he alright?"

"He's recovering for now. And..." Yoshiro stopped for the moment while explaining about his student.

"Is something wrong, Yoshiro?" the Third Inyokage asked.

"It's just... I have found out about that Yori has a lack control of something powerful that he cannot handle." Yoshiro answered.

"Something powerful?"

"True darkness." Yoshiro replied. "According to this journal, Yokami has put a special ability on Megami during her creation. Those who have a relationship with Megami will receive true darkness. And Yori is the first one to obtain true darkness due to helping Megami to find her true self as a kinjutsu created by Yokami."

"I see... Is this why you're worried about Yori?" the Inyokage implied.

"Yes, in order to control true darkness... the user have to control it willingly by using chakra. That's what it said from Yokami's journal." Yoshiro explained.

"Very interesting. Yokami also made a powerful dark aura and chakra called true darkness." the Third Inyokage understood this reason. "To think that he made so many forbidden researches and experiments including Megami as well, I have a feeling that Yokami will destroy Inyogakure someday."

"Yokami's always stay hidden since his defection from Inyogakure." Yoshiro stated. "We had looking for him, but there are no traces that leads to him."

The Third Inyokage understood this reason and knew that Yoshiro was worried Yori as well.

"For now, the important problem is Yori, who now received true darkness due to his support for Megami to find her true self." he mentioned to Yoshiro. "I know you're worried about your student and I suggest you must support him as well. Since Megami found her true self, I am sure that Yori knew that he's responsible for helping her."

After the Inyokage suggested Yoshiro to support Yori, Yoshiro agreed and accepted the suggestion from the Inyokage.

"I'll try to support Yori, Inyokage-sama."

With the mission to protect the Seirei village was forced to become a failure and Yori first received true darkness by Megami, will Yori realize his new power given by Megami?


End file.
